The present disclosure relates to a display unit including a current-drive display device, a display drive method, a method of manufacturing such a display unit, and an electronic apparatus including such a display unit.
In a field of a display unit performing image display, there has been developed and commercialized in recent years a display unit (such as an organic EL display unit) including, as a light emitting element, a current-drive optical element that emits light of which the luminance varies depending on an applied current value, for example, an organic electro luminescence (EL) device. Unlike a liquid crystal device, etc., the light emitting element is a self-luminous light emitting element and hence provision of a light source (backlight) is not necessary. The organic EL display unit therefore has features of high image viewability, low power consumption, and fast response compared with a liquid crystal display unit which indispensably includes a light source.
For example, the display unit may generate light of any appropriate color by combining light (basic color light) of red (R), green (G), and blue (B). For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-90894 discloses an organic EL display unit, in which a light emitting layer emitting cyan light and a light emitting layer emitting magenta light are stacked on one substrate, and light emitted from such two light emitting layers is allowed to pass through color filters to separate light of red, green, and blue.